


The Evil Extent

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angelic Ducks, Angst, Evil Triplets AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: When the triplets seemingly and suddenly turn evil out of nowhere, all hope seems lost, especially once Duckburg got thrown into a state of chaos...but one other duckling is willing to see it through that she will restore things back to the way it was...
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 8





	The Evil Extent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets just ran away from home, not expecting the tragic events that would soon occur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this may be the first time that I have ever gone on a serious route with my stories... Thank goodness that this is just an AU though!

_Huey's POV_

**_"After everything I do for you, you're all nothing but trouble!"_ **

Those harmful words bounced around in my head as my brothers and I sat in our room in the houseboat in stunned silence. I can't believe that Uncle Scrooge would ever say that to us...

Ever since we discovered what really happened in the Spear of Selene incident, we felt very heartbroken and betrayed. Lots of emotion ran through my head as I thought about all of this. Then I looked at my brothers.

Dewey looks like he really wants to punch the wall out of rage while Louie looks like he's going to completely break down in tears.

_Tense much?_

Then I thought about all of the solutions and possible outcomes. That always happens to smart people like me. I tend to think a lot.

After lots of consideration, I came up with one solution. "Guys, let's run away. It's the only way to escape this horrible pain." I said. My brothers looked at me in shock. This went on for a minute.

_I don't like the tension at all... It stresses me out! Come on, please say something! Anyone!_

"Huey..." Louie said.

_Finally!_

"...I honestly think this is nuts. Are you really sure about this?" Louie finished.

I felt very unsure. "Well..." I began.

"Yes. I'm very sure about this. Let's get away from this stupid place. Staying here isn't worth it anymore." Dewey said with a very angry tone.

_Wow... Dewford felt like he got betrayed the most. Poor Dewey..._

I nodded. "I agree with Dewey." I replied. Louie shrugged as he got up. "Well, I honestly don't care anymore, so... Let's go." He said gloomily. I can't help but feel sorry for him after that.

We started packing up our essentials. It was silent the whole time we packed and it's really stressing me out.

Then we finally finished packing. We just simply walked out of the houseboat since Donald is sleeping in the other room. Then we snuck out of the manor very easily. After that, we just walked to the streets of Duckburg. During the whole walk, I heard nothing but Dewey's grumbling and Louie's whimpering.

_Junior Woodchuck Guidebook Rule 66: While running away from home, try not to think about how much you'll miss your relatives..._

I felt like crying after thinking about that. I also got a strange sensation that this thought is not entirely mine...

Once we got to the streets of Duckburg, we saw Lena walking towards us. "Hey, guys. What's up?" She said. My brothers seem too depressed to respond so I talked for them. "Oh, lots of things happened... That's why we are running away from home." I explained. Lena seems a little shocked as she replied, "Whoa, really? Wow... Well, I know the shortcut to the Duckburg Docks. Follow me."

Then Lena walked towards the nearest alley. This seems very sketchy to me, but at this point, we are too burnt out to care. And besides, Lena could protect us. I trust her enough to do so.

So we followed Lena inside the alley and...

GAH!

My brothers and I got grabbed by the Beagle Boy Trio. We immediately tried to struggle out of their grasps, but it's no use. I felt even more anxious than ever and I looked around. Louie tried to yell out for help, but they clamped our beaks shut, rendering that plan useless.

We looked helplessly in front of us. Then Lena walked in front of us, laughing evilly. Not to mention that she now has black eyes. She actually looks terrifyingly intimidating this way. "Ha! You fools have fallen right into my trap! Now here comes your doom!" She said in a now sinister voice.

Before we could process any of this, she suddenly shot shadow out of her hands and it wrapped around us, engulfing me and my brothers in complete darkness.

Our thoughts have became more negative and less rational until we couldn't think anymore. Instead, we have the new feeling. It's the feeling where nothing matters anymore and causing trouble and mischief is the only thing that matters.

I don't know if we have ever felt this way about villainy before, but we definitely love it now.

_Mwahahahahaha..._

(Meanwhile, at the fancy hotel...)

_Webby's POV_

Wow, this hotel looks so cool! I knew staying here with my granny is a good idea! Now, let's see what's on TV...

After I turned on the TV, I see a news report. Huh? Why is Huey, Dewey, and Louie in that news report? Wait a minute... Why are they robbing the bank? What's going on with them? Why am I asking so many questions?

I couldn't believe this. These are the best friends that I have known for a long time and it seems like they are suddenly traitors now.

...I take out a dart gun from my backpack and I put my backpack on. I'm going to hunt them down and I'm going to get answers from them. I need to know why they are suddenly on the evil side. Looks like it's time for this famous quote.

...Let's get dangerous.


End file.
